Pet owners are well aware of the frequently required and unpleasant chore related to cleaning pet litter boxes. Many pet litter boxes require manually scooping waste to separate waste from the reusable litter. This can be a messy, time-consuming and dreaded task for pet owners.
A need exists for an improved pet waste handling apparatus that is easy to use and does not create a mess. A need also exists for an efficient pet waste handling device that can quickly and simply accomplish the task of separating pet waste from the litter so that the cleaned litter can continue to be used.